Batman Boxers
by Aedammair
Summary: Dr. Zoe Kent is back...in her underwear...and she's bringing Major Lorne along for the ride.


Yet another new character...I hope you like her. :)

Only Zoe is mine...everything else belongs to the geniuses at SciFi.

* * *

It's close to two in the morning Atlantis time, a good two hours past most everyone's bedtime except the graveyard shift. Dr. Zoë Kent is on her way to her quarters from a particularly long evening of paperwork (and occasional sips of the Knob Creek she stowed away in her luggage) when she runs into Major Evan Lorne.

Literally.

They're coming around opposite sides of a blind corner and neither of them is paying much attention to their surroundings. They bounce off each other and tumble in opposite directions. Zoë, the more tired of the two, loses her balance and lands on the floor a few feet away while Lorne does his best to keep his head from smacking into the wall beside him. Dazed and a little confused, they stare at each other for a minute seconds before both of them burst into hysterical laughter.

'I'm sorry, Doc. I never even saw you,' Lorne says once he can catch his breath. He crosses the hallway and extends a helping hand, which she takes without hesitation. 'You should know you've got one hell of a hard head,' he says as he pulls her to her feet.

She smiles slightly. 'I've been told that before, though I think it was a reference to my stubbornness.' Her backside aches a little from where it connected with the stone floor and she rubs it without thinking.

'You okay?' Lorne asks, trying not to pay too much attention to her backside. He's seen it once before, clad in Wonder Woman under-roos and it did a number on him then.

'Yeah. There isn't a lot of give to that floor.'

'Having been tossed onto it many a time by Ronon, I can sympathize. Do you want me to take you down to the infirmary?'

She smirks at him. 'So they can give me a shot of pain killers for my sore ass?' He laughs without really meaning to. 'Thanks, but I think I'll pass on that particularly humiliating moment.'

He nods, begins to move away, and then thinks better of it, which brings a full smile to Zoe's face.

'How about I walk you home?'

'That would be lovely.'

Lorne isn't really sure when it started, this flirtation with the good doctor, but when he thinks about it he suspects it has something to do with the way they met. She'd been running down a corridor, not really paying attention to where she was going and who might be around her, when she'd rounded a corner and had barreled him over. They'd landed on the ground in a heap of twisted limbs and laughter and when she had finally caught her breath, she had said with as a straight a face as she could muster:

'Thanks for cushioning my fall. It's not often I meet men for the first time while on top of them.'

He had liked her instantly and the whole incident with Rodney and the Wonder Woman under-roos had just cemented that assessment. Any woman who could slap the arrogant scientist while brandishing a hypodermic needle and wearing little more than a t-shirt and underwear was a woman he wanted to know.

'Reminds me of the time we first met,' he says as they begin to walk down the hallway and she laughs.

'Ahhh…you mean the first time I tried to walk through you.'

'You didn't hear me complaining…either time.'

She smiles a bright smile and he finds himself returning it without a second consideration.

'No, no I didn't.' She pauses in the hallway, looks up at him. 'One might come to the conclusion that you enjoy being knocked to the ground by me.'

He sees the challenge in her eyes – _your answer will very much influence how I decide to proceed from here_ – and he steps up to it, steps closer to her.

'Again, you don't hear me complaining.'

She smiles. 'Good to know, Major.'

They continue their walk to her quarters and when the door opens, they linger in the hallway for a moment or two longer. He can make out familiar furniture in the dimness and a messy, unmade bed. He wonders if her bed is as comfortable as his…he wonders what she'd do if he asked to try it out.

'Well, here we are. Safe and sound and only a little worse for the wear,' he says and takes a step back, not sure if he's too close. 'It's late and I should probably head to my bunk, let you get some sleep.'

He's about to turn down the hallway when her voice stops him.

'Would you like to come in?'

She's grinning in a manner that can only be categorized as both adorable and sexy and he remembers in that moment what she looks like in her underwear and before he can stop himself he's agreeing to her question. She nods and steps inside and light filters into the hallway. He follows her in, commands the door to close behind him.

'So…' he says as they stare at each other, unsure of where this is going. 'Wonder Woman.'

She laughs and steps close enough that if she stumbled, she'd kiss him. 'Not today.'

'No Wonder Woman?' She shakes her head. 'I'm so disappointed.'

She leans in a little closer. 'Today is Batman.'

He closes the distance between them and kisses her. It's gentle at first but soon gentle isn't enough and he finds himself searching for leverage. What he finds is a desk and his brain isn't really working because if it was, he wouldn't have sat her down so hard.

'Ow!' she says, the impact not at all soft against her sore tailbone.

And then they're laughing again.

'Sorry,' he says softly. 'I got a little carried away.'

'It's okay. I had no idea Batman was such a turn on for you.'

He smiles, kisses her softly. '_You're_ a turn on for me.'

'Really?'

'Really.' He looks at her. 'Want to know something crazy?'

'Hmm?'

'I've got Batman on my underwear, too. Wanna see them?'

Her laughter is infectious as he proceeds with an impromptu strip tease.

He makes a promise to himself that he'll do whatever it takes to hear more of it.


End file.
